


Gift

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf/Human Relationship(s), Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Innuendo, gender neutral reader, thank kili for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: You’ve fallen hard for Fili. You try to ignore your feelings. Kili sees right through you. (Are we surprised? no)
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Happy happy FILI FRIDAY!!!!! Hope you all had a great day. Since the height gap between taller humans and dwarves is often ignored, I wanted to pour one out for us tall peeps!

Everything in the world seemed to change when spring came. The mornings were brighter and the afternoons warmer. Trees bloomed with flowers as vibrant as oil paintings and the grass grew lush and tall- perfect for bare feet, picnic lunches, and short naps. 

But your favorite part of spring was the shedding of your fur coat. Literally. Your pelt was heavy, itchy, and even smelly after months of wear and you always looked forward to taking it off for the last time and hanging it on the line to roast in the high sun. Out went your snow boots and heavy knits, in came your light tunics and knee-trousers. 

And you weren’t the only one. Everyone you’d seen since dawn had suffered through the chill morning hours in order to be comfortable in their cut-sleeved tunics during the sunny afternoon. It was all worth it. It was something to celebrate. 

Especially because of Fili.

Even without his thick coat and heavy layers, he still wore a glistening sheen of sweat around the curve of his forehead as he ordered another round at the bar. It was obvious he was buzzing and carefree from the alcohol, and in his fresh spring tunic- low cut and untied- his bare neck and chest flushed red as if attempting to replace the glow the winter fires usually supplied. It only took a moment of him in your sights to make you think of the natural, more wild desires spring usually encouraged.

But these weren’t things you should be dwelling on! You knew it could be called improper for a human to be so attached to a dwarf. 

Still, Fili didn’t make it easy for you to ignore his… attributes. 

Not when he strutted about with that fearless bounce, sent you winks and soft kicks under the table when he made you laugh, and even complimented you on your most feared imperfections. And definitely not when he leaned back from the table, gathered his thick hair up and off his neck and tied it in a perfect, neat tail without even looking. He was _asking_ for attention with that move. He

_wanted_ you to admire his soft, honeyed hair, his strong, veined neck, and his bulging biceps. You told yourself he was cruel that way, but in truth, you knew Fili was never anything of the sort.

Which was a problem in itself. He was _good_. Good to you, good to his people, good to anyone around him whether they deserved his kindness or not. So no, you weren’t just watching his round, knee-weakening blue eyes or his equally round and knee-weakening ass when he was at the bar. You were watching a very special dwarf while he was distracted enough not to notice you doing it.

You should have known, however, someone else would catch you. 

“Oh, now I see it,” Kili said into your ear, setting his chin on your shoulder.

“See what?” you asked.

“The hole you’re burning into my brother’s pants.”

Your whole face scrunched as you leaned away from him. “Oh, get off, you creep.” You shoved him and waved him away as he laughed at you.

“I wasn’t the one staring!”

“I wasn’t staring. I was watching to see if he needed help carrying the beers. Not that you’d ever think of helping anyone else.”

He gasped. “(Y/N), I’m hurt. Just because you have a thing for Fili now, doesn’t mean you have to treat me any different.”

“I do not have a _thing_ for Fili.”

You felt it coming. Like a runaway train, it was unstoppable and uncontrollable now that you’d let the thought in at all. And Kili’s poking wasn’t helping. You twisted and frowned and contorted your face into an expression ultimately more embarrassing than the guilty smile you were initially fighting. 

“You do!” He leaned his back against your shoulder, looking off into the ceiling of the bar. “A human falling for a dwarf. Who would have thought?” He turned his face to you, nose just about grazing your cheek, but you ignored him as he continued. “What about me? Was I too handsome for your taste?”

“Yup, that’s exactly it.”

“Knew it,” he mumbled, satisfied. “We would have made a nice couple, you and I. Too bad I’m not really into humans.”

You turned to him so fast, he fell off your shoulder and almost landed on the sticky pub floor. “What’s wrong with humans?”

His nose crinkled. “Too tall.”

“Dwarves are just too short.”

“Your noses are too small.”

“Yours are too big!”

“Yeah?” Kili asked. “Well, dwarves are very… wise! Wiser than humans!”

“I think you mean cocky!”

A wolfish grin spread over his face as his eyebrows waggled and popped. “Got that right.”

“Kili!” you squealed, laughing.

Though the pub was a rowdy place, especially on the weekends, Fili heard the pair of you laughing from his spot at the bar. By the time you wiped your blurry eyes and followed Kili’s line of sight, you saw Fili grinning at the two of you and even shaking his head. Kili moved to stand, to meet him and help carry the mugs of ale, but Fili waved him away. 

“Well,” Kili said, “you better get used to short, cocky dwarves with big noses if 

you’re gonna go after Fili.”

“I’m not going after him.”

“(Y/N)-”

“No, Kili. It’ll be better if I just move on.”

“But if _I_ mention it to him-”

“No. You keep this to yourself, Kili,” you admonished.

Kili put his hands up, resigned. “All right. It’s your business.”

Just as the conversation closed, Fili turned from the bartender with three beers in his hands. Though two could easily fit in his vast palm, he put on a show as if the mugs were fighting him. They dramatically tipped to the right, then the left, dragging Fili’s body through other customers, over empty chairs and even around packed tables. His eyes were wide and his mouth stretched open in cheesy, theatrical terror until he gave up his act and giggled at himself. Though you couldn’t hear the noise, you could imagine the sweet, warm sound and it sent a thrill through you. Your chest swelled and your belly flipped, taking your breath away until all you could do was give half a laugh and the broadest smile your mouth could make.

“You got it bad, don’t ya,” Kili asked, quiet, for only you to hear. 

You hummed. “It’ll go away.” You tried to believe it.

Kili put his hand on your shoulder, giving comforting warmth. “These _very_ _strong_ dwarf arms are always open to you. If you need them.”

“Thanks, Kili.” You gave his forehead a quick touch with your own, a gesture you’d seen your friends make before. It made him smile and give you a squeeze before returning to his own space.

“Kee, what did you say to get (Y/N) laughing like that?” Fili asked as he set the three mugs down on the table. Though he’d asked his brother the question, he eyed you in a kind of warning and then shot you a wink.

“You don’t want to know,” you said.

Fili groaned. “Mahal.”

***

Kili and Fili always insisted on walking you home from the pub. Yo

u didn’t mind it, it was your weekly routine at this point. By now, you were used to Kili’s tipsy clinginess and Fili’s buzzed jokes, as well as the aura of comfortable, hoppy warmth that surrounded the three of you like a cloud. It was a feeling you had been looking forward to.

Until Kili decided to walk home with someone else.

“You two go ahead!” he called from behind. “Fee, I’ll meet you at home!”

After calling back to his brother, Fili smiled up at you and stuck out his arm. “Shall we?”

You looped your wrist under his elbow and set your fingers where they could reach: his forearm. His very wide, furry, veiny forearm you may or may not have been staring at earlier thanks to his cut sleeved- tunic. But as you stepped along, the height difference between the two of you made it hard to hold on.

“Wait,” he said, untangling himself from you. “This will be better.” The tips of his fingers brushed your wrist before intertwining with yours.

You watched him do it, lost in the closeness, the knitting of the flesh. You didn’t avert your eyes until he leaned into your side during one especially long step. 

“We dwarves are quite short for our human friends, hm?” he asked with a crinkled nose and smiling lips. 

You knew he was joking, but you told him not to worry. In all the time you’d known Fili, he had never made you feel awkward or unliked. It wasn’t in his nature. Often, he’d go out of his way to include you and make you feel comfortable and wanted. So you weren’t about to let him think he was anything but lovely in every way. You looked down at him and smiled. “You’re the p

erfect size for a dwarf. You’re just the way you’re meant to be.”

You felt a pull on your hand. He’d stopped walking.

“What is it?” you asked.

He beckoned you with his free fingers, just a polite wave. “Come here.”

“What?”

He couldn’t stop his smile- pillowy pink lips pulling tight in the middle and sharp at the corners. “Can you not trust me for _one_ moment?”

You barely moved. “Do you think I’ve forgotten about the pranks you play?”

“Never on you!” He rose on the toes of his boots and set a hand on the nape of your neck. “Just come closer.”

You only dared to breathe out a laugh at him as you bent at the waist, watching him carefully as your faces fell closer together.

Then:

“There,” he said just before kissing your lips.

Perfect. Too much and not enough. One set of rounded fingers squeezed yours while the others cupped your skin, soothing and safe. His nose brushed your cheek and sent a warm rush over your face as he sighed and captured your lips again. He pulled himself even closer, like he was rising out of his shoes. Then a deep hum and he drew away with a smile etched into his face- one that had no intention of leaving any time soon.

It took a moment for your eyes to open. “Kili told you what I said tonight, didn’t he?” you asked. “About my feelings for you?”

“You think that’s why I kissed you?” 

You straightened, putting what felt like miles of space between you. “Isn’t it?”

Fili covered your linked hands with his free one. “Kili didn’t tell me anything. I kissed you because I wanted to. And I want to again.” He settled on your hand for the moment, pressing his lips to each of your knuckles as he revealed them. “You’re too good a friend to lose, (Y/N), and the disparity between our races is vast, it’s true. But I want to have more, share more with you than just friendship. And we’ve beat the odds so far, haven’t we?”

“Yes.” Now, in his arms, the problems you were avoiding seemed minuscule and the feelings you didn’t want to face seemed strong enough to overcome any obstacle. Now that you had him, you couldn’t think of a single reason to let him go. Your fingertips left tracks in his hair as they circled his round ear with barely-there touch. “I’

m willing to fight for this if you are. To try.”

“Piece of cake. Us dwarves, we’re fighters.”

You laughed at his line. It came out almost every weekend if he racked his beer count high enough. Tonight, however, you knew for a fact he’d stopped at two mugs full, as if he’d planned to kiss you and make it count.

He wrapped his arm around your waist and stood close. “But we’re not jumpers, so you’ll have to come down here again so I can kiss you.”

But really, you didn’t have to bend at all. With your chin tucked to your chest and his arms tight around you, his body slotted against yours perfectly, like an ax to its sheath. It was something that would take some getting used to, it would take some practice, but of course, kissing Fili was not a chore. It was a pleasure, a privilege, and a gift.

**Author's Note:**

> omg did I ACTUALLY figure out how to put a picture here? WAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Guys I did something by myself!


End file.
